Crown Flower
by AngelRyeong9
Summary: Kau adalah pemuda paling menakjubkan yang pernah kutemui. Seperti musim semi yang akan terus mengelilingiku, tetaplah disisiku... dan jagalah bunga musim semiku./oneshoot/AU/Alternative Timeline/OOC/Little Fantasy.-AngelRyeong9


Declaimer _**Always **_Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired _**by **_Tami Takada_ sensei_

**WARNING : OOC, AU, AT, Little Fantasy, ETC**

Genre : Family, Romance, _little _Fantasy.

_Rate : T_

Crown Flower

©HyoRim, Kim

Naruto's Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Salju mulai turun dalam intesitas kecil, membawa angin sejuk di tengah-tengah musim dingin. Seorang gadis berkimono sutra berdiri menutup mata. Mencoba merasakan hembusan angin semilir yang menggelitik leher jenjangnya, menerbangkan lembut beberapa helai surai merah mudanya yang panjang melambai.

Dia sering melakukan hal ini. Seakan-akan aktifitasnya tersebut adalah bagian dari setiap tarikan nafasnya. Ahh, bukankah dia memang seorang gadis penuh imajinasi?

Tapi yang dia lakukan bukanlah suatu kesia-siaan. Dia hanya membayangkan musim semi, merasakan kelopak-kelopak mungil _plum _putih imajiner di sekelilingnya. Merasakan kehadiran _Ayahanda _nya yang telah meninggalkannya ke atas langit sana.

.

"_Ayahanda! Apakah musim semi masih lama datangnya?"_

_Tuan Haruno tersenyum melihat binar cemerlang di kedua netra hijau hutan_ _putri semata wayangnya. Dia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan. Sekuntum bunga _plum _putih yang mungil terbang melintas di depan gadis kecil itu._

"_Wah… Ayahanda! Coba lihat, bunga apa ini? Indah sekali…"_

"_Hm? Itu _plum _putih, Sakura. Indah bukan? Warnanya seperti salju musim dingin."_

_Sakura mengangguk. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan membelai kelopak mungil itu._

"_Tapi, bukankah ini masih musim salju Ayahanda? Apakah kepingan salju bisa berubah menjadi bunga mungil ini, Ayahanda?"_

_Tuan Haruno tertawa. Putri semata wayangnya memang pintar dan penuh imajinasi._

"_Tidak. Bunga ini pasti terbawa angin dari salah satu pohon di sekitar sini. Tapi aneh juga, seharusnya bunga ini belum mekar di musim seperti ini. Mungkin musim semi akan segera tiba."_

"_Benarkah Ayahanda?"_

_Tuan Haruno mengangguk. "Di hari pertama musim semi nanti, buatlah suatu permohonan, Sakura."_

.

"Kau selalu di kelilingi musim semi ya?"

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki sebaya dengannya dan berambut gelap berada di hadapannya. Pipinya bersemu saat melihat bocah lelaki itu. Malu juga jika ketahuan melamun di tengah-tengah rintik salju.

"Kau—bisa melihat apa yang kubayangkan tadi? Tentang musim semi?"

Bocah lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, tangannya terulur dekat dengan surai merah mudanya.

"Ada banyak bunga _plum _putih hanya di sekelilingmu. Bunga itu membentuk sebuah mahkota di puncak kepalamu."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Bocah lelaki ini melihat bunga _plum _imajinatif seperti yang ada pada benaknya. "Kau—hebat… Di rumah, tidak ada orang sepertimu…"

"Sakura-sama!"

Mereka menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita parubaya berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Sakura-sama, apa yang anda lakukan di luar sini? Ibunda anda mengkhawatirkan anda. Mari kita pulang."

"Baik. Maafkan aku…" Sakura berbalik, menatap bocah lelaki ajaib itu dan tersenyum sebelum berjalan pulang.

_Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi._

.

* * *

.

"Sakura, kudengar dari pelayan, kau berbicara dengan seorang asing di luar tadi. Benarkah begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat semangat. "Iya Ibunda, laki-laki itu hebat! Dia bisa melihat bunga _plum _yang sama seperti yang kubayangkan!"

Wanita muda itu menghela nafas. "Sakura, bersikaplah tenang sedikit. Sebentar lagi _Upacara Kedewasaan_mu akan di laksanakan. Pergi dan berbicara terhadap orang asing itu memalukan."

Sakura terdiam. Hilang sudah semangat dan rasa bahagianya tadi.

.

"_Keinginan? Kalau aku, aku ingin bisa bersama Ayahanda selamanya!"_

_Tuan Haruno tertawa lagi. Jemarinya membelai lembut surai merah muda putrinya._

_Gadis kecil itu menatap pria dewasa di depannya dengan matanya yang besar. Netra sewarna dengan batu giok yang diturunkan dari Ibundanya semakin bersinar. "Apa keinginan Ayahanda?"_

"_Permohonan Ayahanda ada di dalam kotak kecil ini."_

_Sakura melihat kotak kecil berwarna coklat muda tersebut. Hanya kotak biasa._

"_Apa yang akan Ayahanda lakukan?"_

"_Hm? Ayahanda akan mengubur kotak permohonan di bawah pohon _plum _ini, kelak kau harus mengambilnya Sakura."_

.

* * *

Hari berikutnya para pelayan sibuk untuk persiapan _Upacara Kedewasaan_nya lusa nanti. Angin musim dingin berhembus lagi, kali ini lebih membekukan.

"Apa yang Ibunda lakukan?" Sakura bertanya panik saat Ibundanya memegang sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Kotak boneka _Hina-_nya.

"Sakura, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi dewasa. Benda-benda kekanakkan seperti ini lebih baik kita buang, lagipula sudah cukup kotor."

"Tapi Ibunda, aku sering memainkannya bersama Ayahanda dulu…"

Nyonya Haruno memandang putrinya sendu. "Sakura, Ayahandamu sudah meninggal. Dan jika aku juga meninggal, kau akan sendiri nanti. Cepatlah dewasa Sakura, agar ada pria yang meminangmu nanti. Menjadi pengganti Ayahanda dan Ibunda untuk menjagamu…"

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Apakah dia harus membuang semuanya? Kerang laut yang dikumpulkannya dengan Ayahanda, bunga kering yang mungil, cerita fantasi kuno?

Ibundanya berjalan mendekati tirai bambu di sudut ruangan dan menyibaknya. "Lihatlah, sebagai gantinya Ibunda sudah membuatkanmu kimono. Ini akan kau pakai di Upacara Kedewasaanmu nanti. Cantik bukan?"

Sakura melihatnya. Kimono itu terlihat cantik dengan motif-motif alami dan berlapis-lapis kain berwarna lembut. Kimono yang dingin dan berat.

.

* * *

.

'_Apa keinginan Ayahanda?Aku… ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengan Ayahanda…'_

Sakura terus berjalan, melintasi dinginnya angin musim dingin hari ini.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Dia melihatnya lagi. Bocah lelaki ajaib itu datang lagi.

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya. "Ah, aku ada sedikit keperluan. Tidak apa…"

Bocah lelaki itu hanya diam. Mata _obsidian_nya memandang salju di bawah kakinya.

"Akan hilang."

Sakura berbalik, merasa pemuda itu mengucapkan sesuatu. "Eh?"

"Hari ini, bunga _plum _kenanganmu yang mekar begitu banyak, mulai berguguran."

Sakura tertunduk sedih. "Aku… ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Tempat kenanganku bersama Ayahanda." Ucapnya lirih.

"Apa tempatnya jauh?"

"Eh? Ah—iya, cukup jauh…"

Sakura melihat pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, membuatnya berkali-kali jauh lebih tampan.

* * *

Mereka masih melintasi semak-semak yang tidak tertutup salju. Pemuda itu berada di depannya dan berjalan dalam diam.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

Pemuda itu menoleh sedikit. "Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat.

"Uchiha-_san, _kenapa kau mau menemaniku?"

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menoleh. "Aku—sedikit mengerti perasaanmu. Aku kehilangan Ibundaku."

Sakura menatap langit. Pelariannya agar wajahnya tidak kembali bersemu saat melihat siluet Sasuke yang begitu tampan di depannya.

"Kau pasti… sangat merindukan Ibundamu. Apa keinginanmu, Uchiha-_san?_"

"Aku, ingin menjadi dewasa."

Sakura terhenyak. Mengapa Sasuke menginginkan hal itu?

"Lihatlah…"

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu dan netra hijau beningnya membulat. Rasa resahnya menguap saat salju putih bersih terhampar luas di hadapannya.

"Huwaaaa…! Apakah ini salju yang belum pernah diinjak orang?!"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Sakura tersenyum lebar, kaki kanannya maju perlahan. Saat ujung alas kakinya mengenai salju, dia langsung berlari kecil dan nyaris memekik.

"Aku selalu ingin jadi orang pertama yang menginjak salju seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali!" serunya. Dia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas hamparan salju hingga seluruh wajahnya terbenam. "Ah, wajahku jadi tercetak di sini!" ucapnya saat mencoba bangkit berdiri.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah gadis bangsawan di depannya. Dia bisa mengerti bagaimana bahagianya gadis itu saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, seorang gadis bangsawan tidak diperbolehkan bertingkah seperti anak kecil saat sudah mulai memasuki usia 15, mereka harus bersikap anggun dan dewasa.

Perlahan, senyum gadis musim semi itu mulai berubah. Wajahnya kembali menjadi sendu. "Jika ibunda mengetahui hal ini, dia pasti akan berkata 'Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal kekanakkan seperti itu' dan sebagainya…"

Suasana menjadi tenang sesaat sebelum sebuah bola salju kecil melayang ke arah gadis itu. Sakura terpekik kecil saat bola salju itu mengenai siku lengan kimononya—terkejut. Setelahnya, dia baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itulah yang melemparnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, di tangannya masih ada sisa-sisa bola salju. "Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa bermain sepuasnya disini."

Sakura merasa hati dan wajahnya menghangat.

_Pii… pii… pii~_

Kedua insan itu mendongak, mendapati seekor burung hijau kecil bernyanyi merdu di antara ranting-ranting pohon yang membeku. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati nyanyian burung itu.

"Ah, itu burung pemanggil musim semi. Apa itu artinya musim semi akan segera tiba? Dulu, Ayahandaku pandai sekali menirukan suaranya…"

Memang Sasuke terlihat diam, tapi dia tahu bahwa Sasuke mendengarkannya. "Hari sudah mulai siang, Uchiha-san…"

"Hn. Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan, mungkin kita bisa sampai di sana menjelang sore." Ujarnya. Tangannya kemudian terulur, mencoba membantu gadis itu berdiri.

* * *

Seharusnya semua berjalan lancar jika angin tidak bertiup kencang tiba-tiba, membuat hawa dingin yang lebih menusuk tulang. Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura saat tangan kirinya yang lain masuk ke dalam hakama, sedikit bersiaga untuk mengambil belatinya jika ada orang asing yang memanfaatkan cuaca buruk seperti ini.

Matanya yang sekelam malam itu melihat sebuah bangunan sederhana. Sebuah gubuk kecil, mungkin milik petani atau sengaja dibuat untuk para samurai pengelana. Sasuke menggeser pintunya dan mendapati gubuk itu kosong melompong. Itu bagus, karena sangat jarang petani ataupun samurai berkelana di musim dingin seperti ini.

Sasuke menemukan sebuah lampu minyak usang di ujung _tatami_, masih ada setengah bahan bakarnya. Setidaknya itu masih cukup sampai pagi tiba nanti.

"Kita menunggu badai salju reda di sini, bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Masih lebih baik daripada membeku di luar."

Sasuke sedang mencoba menyalakan lampu minyak dari pemantik api kayu yang ia temukan dan Sakura mendudukan dirinya di atas _tatami_. Gubuk itu menjadi lebih terang sekarang walaupun hawa dingin masih menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah gubuk.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis itu dalam diam. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak sebelum Sakura akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau… pasti sangat menyayangi Ibumu, bukankah begitu Uchiha-_san?_"

"Hn." jawabnya.

Hawa dingin mulai menyeruak, Sakura mencoba merapatkan kimononya. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan—menggigil. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya di belakang gadis itu, mencoba merengkuhnya pelan.

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu, tapi dia tidak menolak. Dia tidak bisa menolak sensasi nyaman saat bersama Sasuke seperti ini. Diluar wajah dingin Sasuke dan betapa iritnya dia berbicara, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pribadi yang peka.

"Apa kau… memiliki benda kenangan atau memori tentang Ibumu?" Tanya Sakura. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke dan menyadari bahwa mereka jarak mereka sangat dekat. Sakura nyaris menahan nafas karenanya.

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih sangat kecil, hanya sedikit memori tentangnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa diperlakukan begitu lembut." jawab Sasuke. Dia juga menoleh, menatap netra hijau hutan Sakura. Rasanya meneduhkan.

Sakura juga menatap _obsidian_ Sasuke. Mata segelap malam itu terasa menariknya, seakan mengajaknya menari di tengah-tengah langit malam. Dia tahu ini salah, bagaimanapun dia tak seharusnya terjerat ke dalam mata itu.

Bahkan saat nafas hangat mereka bersatu dan hidung mereka bersentuhan, Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata itu. Dan bibir mereka bertemu. Dalam satu kecupan manis dan lama. Sakura mencintai pemuda ini.

* * *

Mentari mulai muncul, sinar keemasannya membias salju putih. Sakura merapihkan rambutnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar gubuk dan melihat Sasuke yang tengah membakar ubi.

"Makanlah," Sakura menerima ubi hangat itu dan memakannya.

'Dia terus menghangatkan pundakku semalam,' batinnya.

Sasuke bangkit dan menutup pintu gubuk. "Ayo," ajaknya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mereka pun kembali berjalan. Pagi itu sangat cerah, seakan-akan badai salju kemarin tidak pernah terjadi.

"Jalannya jadi landai," ucap Sakura. Ada yang mengusik hatinya pagi ini.

"Tidak apa, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Sedikit lagi."

Sakura kembali menunduk. '_Sedikit lagi… sudah akan tiba.'_

Ada aliran sungai kecil yang tidak membeku di depannya. Sasuke memegang tangannya, membantunya untuk melangkahi sungai kecil itu, "Hati-hati."

Sakura kembali menunduk, tangannya kembali bersentuhan dengan Sasuke. Mengingatkan Sakura tentang kecupan manis mereka semalam. Jika mereka sudah sampai dan melihat permohonan Ayahandanya, dia harus kembali pulang ke rumah. Upacara Kedewasaan sudah menantinya. Dan setelah itu… dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan pemuda ini lagi. Itu menyedihkan.

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, hatinya terasa sesak. "Aku… tidak ingin menjadi dewasa. Padahal, aku bisa bertemu denganmu… tapi sudah tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Membuang begitu banyak hal yang harus kubuang. Aku… tidak ingin kehilangan lebih dari ini."

Sasuke menarik tubuh gadis itu pelan, merengkuhnya dengan lembut. Membiarkannya menangis. Sasuke menutup matanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau akan menemukan jawabannya, di bawah pohon _plum _itu. Kau datang kesini untuk mencarinya bukan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke setengah heran. _Di bawah pohon plum…?_

Dan dia melihatnya. Pohon _plum _itu masih sama. Berdiri kokoh ditengah-tengah salju. Sakura tersenyum senang, angin lembut yang sejuk berhembus.

"Ah, benar di sini… ternyata masih sama… aku rindu sekali…"

"_Ayahanda, cantik ya!"_

"_Kita kubur permohonan kita di bawah pohon yang paling indah. Agar permohonan itu bisa dikabulkan."_

Sakura berjalan ke bawah pohon itu. Tangannya terulur dan mencoba menggali salju dingin yang menutupi tanah. Tidak peduli tangannya terasa beku dan kotor karena salju yang bercampur dengan tanah, dia ingin melihat permohonan Ayahandanya.

Dan ia menemukannya. Kotak kayu kecil itu sudah sangat usang. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"_Ayahanda menulis apa?"_

"_Itu rahasia…"_

Sakura membuka kotak itu dan mengambil isinya. Hiasan rambut yang terukir bunga sakura di atasnya. '_Hiasan rambut yang dipakai saat upacara kedewasaan… tertulis sesuatu di kotaknya, sudah hampir hilang…_'

_**Memohon kedewasaan Sakura**_

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Inilah permohonan Ayahandanya. "Ayahanda…"

Tiba-tiba angin hangat berhembus, ranting-ranting beku mulai mencair dan bunga-bunga _plum _putih mulai bermekaran. Sakura melihat siluet Ayahandanya di hadapannya, tersenyum dan membelai lembut pipinya.

_Sakura, Ayahanda akan selalu memperhatikanmu, selalu bersama denganmu._

Sasuke tersenyum. "Benda yang kita anggap penting tidak akan hilang," tangannya terulur menunjuk dadanya sendiri sambil menutup mata. "Hanya akan bertambah, di dalam sini…" lanjutnya.

Sakura terpana. Dia menyadari suatu hal karena Sasuke. Matanya kembali menerawang, kali ini dengan senyum di bibirnya. _'Ah… begitu ya. Sekarang aku mengerti… orang yang tercinta, benda yang disayangi… walaupun bentuknya menghilang, tapi akan menjadi barang berharga yang tak terlihat… di dalam diriku. Sama seperti bunga _plum _putih Ayahanda…'_

"Sakura!"

Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan warna mata yang sama dengan Sakura berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka. Sakura mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Ibunda!" dia merentangkan tangannya. Membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa… Ibunda teringat kau sering menceritakan tempat ini. Ini tempat kenangan bersama Ayahanda bukan?"

"Ibunda…" Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan harunya. Selama ini Ibundanya juga selalu bersamanya. "Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu khawatir…"

* * *

Malam itu, keluarga besar Haruno sedang bergembira. Pesta Upacara Kedewasaan putri tunggal keluarga mereka berlangsung dengan khidmat.

Sakura terlihat cantik dan dewasa malam itu. Mata hijaunya semakin teduh untuk dipandang. Nyona Haruno menintikkan air mata haru. "Sakura, kau cantik sekali… andai saja Ayahanda bisa melihatmu…"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Ayahanda selalu melihatku, Ibu…"

Dan Nyonya Haruno tahu, Sakura telah berubah jauh lebih dewasa.

'_Ah, aku ingin memperlihatkannya pada pemuda itu. Sejak itu, kami tidak bisa bertemu. Anak laki-laki yang ajaib itu… Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Angin malam berhembus dan Sakura menyibak pelan tirai, hendak menatap langit. Langit yang berwarna sama seperti mata pemuda itu.

'_Anginnya lembut, sudah musim semi ya…'_

Dan dia terpana. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan hakama dan topi panjang khusus Upacara Kedewasaan untuk laki-laki. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Ah…"

Tangan Sakura terulur di atas kayu pembatas, Sasuke meraihnya. "Aku datang untuk memberimu selamat," lalu tangannya terulur ke puncak kepala gadis itu. Menyentuh mahkota bunga _plum _putih imajiner yang kali ini benar-benar mekar sempurna. "Jika aku melihat bunga ini, aku pasti akan teringat tentang dirimu."

Sakura menangis terharu. Dia bahagia sekali malam ini. Karena pemuda itu. "Terima Kasih…"

.

.

.

.

.

Angin sejuk musim semi berhembus. Ada perayaan spesial hari ini, hanya saja Sakura lebih memilih untuk menikmati warna-warni musim semi dengan seteko _ocha _bersama Ibundanya.

"Sakura, hari ini peringatan 16 tahun hidupmu. Kau semakin cantik sayang…"

"Terima kasih, Ibunda…"

Kemudian, seorang pelayan datang dengan membawa sesuatu.

"Mebuki-_sama, _ada surat resmi yang datang dari keluarga Uchiha."

Nyonya Haruno Mebuki mengernyitkan dahinya samar. Sakura dengan segera meletakkan teh hijaunya. Dia juga cukup penasaran saat Ibundanya membuka perkamen itu dan membacanya.

_Aku baru tahu jika keluarga Uchiha adalah bangsawan tertinggi…_

Haruno Mebuki tersenyum bahagia saat menurunkan perkamen itu. "Persiapkanlah jamuan yang layak, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha akan datang… untuk meminang putri tunggal kita."

Sakura terkejut. Putra bungsu? Sasuke Uchiha-kah?

"Sakura, Tuan Muda Sasuke Uchiha melamarmu…"

.

.

_**Aku akan selalu mengingatmu**__.__** Tentang hari ini, hari itu… Akan terus mekar dalam hatiku, bagaikan mahkota bunga yang tak terlihat**__._

_._

**OWARI**

**A/N : Selesai! Apakah ada yang mengerti ff ini? Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga karya Tami Takada (dengan pengeditan tentunya)**.** Tapi gak sama persis kok, ada banyak perbedaan karena kalau sama bakal merubah **_**image **_**Sasuke banget**.** Yang ini aja udah OOC… hehe disini, setingnya Jepang jadul alias jaman dahulu… makanya mereka masih pake kimono formal dan ngomongnya juga agak formal…**

**Mohon dimaklumi, saya ini pecinta SasuSaku… jadi kalau ada cerita apa, kebayangnya ya tokoh mereka berdua… hehe Ya sudah, intinya disini, saya bukan plagiat… saya hanya mencoba membuat cerita yang terinspirasi dari Tami Takada **_**sensei**__._**Bagaimanapun, seorang penulis senior pernah berkata sama saya, '**_**Enggak ada ide yang benar-benar murni sekarang ini**__.__** Saat ini semua orang pasti menulis karena terinspirasi dari banyak karya orang lain, tergantung kita memodifikasi karya itu semenarik mungkin**__._**' Getohhh… jadi agak sebel juga sama orang yang sukanya memPLAGIAT karya orang lain tanpa izin**.

**Adududuh… jadi ngelantur kemana-mana, saya pamit dulu ya… mohon Saran dan Kritik yang membangun… Terima Kasih! #BOW**

**(2501 words for the story)**


End file.
